The present invention relates to kites of the type which are filled with air by the wind. Kites of this type are prior known which consist of lateral pieces and bottom and top pieces of a fabric or a film. They may additionally have inner profiles that extend backwards from the front edge. The air can be taken in in different ways. Funnellike kites are shown on old pictures but their inner construction is unknown.